Fate is Fate
by DarkAngel3101
Summary: Kaylee Taylor knew that she would hate James Sirius Potter the moment she saw him. But a new danger has come and, sometimes, you can not twist with Fate
1. From the Beginning

**A/N: Ciao Amigos! This is my very, very first fan fiction! Woo hoo to me! . But, I would really love some reviews…before I start feeling too proud of myself. Sorry if it is not as pro as the other fictions, but I am only 13 and a plain ordinary girl who loves JKR o.o;;;;;. But, please R&R. I think I will only continue the story if I feel satisfied that it is okay with the readers ^.^**

**This wonderful world belongs to JKR. Only the plot and unknown characters are mine! **

Prologue

I never actually believed in wizards and witches. I mean, they were only myths, people from the world of our imagination. But, good old Hogwarts had yet to prove me wrong.

Mother had always led what she wanted and thought to be a normal life. No nonsense, no imaginary worlds, just to live in the present as normal people. She wanted to marry a normal man and have a normal family and live a normal…well, I think I have used that word to many times.

But, I guess that all changed when Mother married Father. Father was probably the most abnormal person that ever lived. Truth was he was a wizard. I guess Mother took quite a big blow on that one. It has only been a few years since she found out. Then, she left. Just like that. Said she thought that Father and them were not suited for them. That is bollocks, if you ask me. Probably wanted to get out of here before the 'insanity' killed her.

I was surprised when I received my letter, declaring that I should transfer to Hogwarts. Father was overjoyed to hear this news. I had heard all about the stories of how his older cousin, Remus Lupin, had always been in trouble, with the Marauders, during their reign at Hogwarts. He remembered when he was in second year and they were in seventh year. They actually managed to blow up the Slytherin Common Room. But, Father nodded to me when he read the letter. "It will definitely be the best seven years of your life."

Standing at Platform 9¾, I looked around. Around, the atmosphere was thick with commotion and excitement. Looking around, I suddenly grinned when I spotted a familiar face.

"Lil' cousin!" Teddy shouted, nearly mowing me down as he ran towards me and gave me a huge hug.  
>"Hi Ted!" I grinned. Even though I knew nobody from this station, I was glad that Teddy was there.<br>"Let me introduce you to the family," Teddy gabbled and pulled me towards the train. I pulled back through the crowd.  
>"I will come later," I shouted as I ran towards my Father.<p>

When I reached him, I was shocked to see so much emotion etched upon his face. My father never ever let his feeling come out. When Mother left, he was all good-natured and jolly still.  
>"I am so proud of you daughter," he whispered huskily against my ear as we embraced. I watched, stunned, when he wiped a tear from his face.<br>"I will make you proud," I muttered back. We stood there like that, in each other's arms. Then, I heard the toot of the train and I knew that it was time to go.

"Goodbye Kaylee Taylor. I love you."

I stumbled through the carriages blindly, carrying my heavy luggage. I officially knew that I was never ever going to be a geography teacher. Looking around, I tried to spot Teddy and his compartment but I couldn't see over the heads of the other students. Suddenly, a foot struck out from nowhere and I tripped and went flying. I actually tripped. On the train. When the year hasn't even begun. And I knew that it wasn't an accident. Snarling, I swept around and pounced on the person behind who oh-so-smartly tripped me.

As I knocked both of us of our feet, I instantly recognised him. It was him. Teddy's friend. The Golden One's son. James Sirius Potter. He grinned at me, his green eyes intelligent, with a bit of mischief in it.  
>"Well, well, well," he chuckled to himself, looking at me, "First day at Hogwarts and the ladies are already falling for me." He then looked at us. "And I guess they like it feisty."<p>

I glanced down and then noticed the awkward position that we were in. My face immediately flamed up and I cursed myself of my bad luck and stupidity. Here I was, with James Potter, on Hogwarts Express, on the very first day of year and I had ended up in this position. Merlin…I leapt up and brushed myself down, trying to calm down. Then, I walked away.

"Hey! Wait up!" I was suddenly trapped as two arms grabbed onto me and pulled me around to face the handsome face, framed with the jet black hair.  
>"We haven't even introduced each other," he smirks.<br>I scoffed and rolled my eyes, "Who hasn't heard of you Potter?" I asked, "The Golden Trio's famous Harry Potter's son?" I managed to squeeze myself out of his grip. I cocked my head, like I was thinking. "Oh yeah, perhaps I don't know you. You look familiar, are you related to Bellatrix in any way?" I taunted, my voice dripping with sarcasm.

During this time, I noticed that he was gradually turning an interesting shade of purple. Must be from Ginny. Father told me that James had never blown his top off before and I doubt that it would happen with Harry. "Oh, getting a little mad are we now?" I smirked, "You really need anger manag.."

"Kaylee!" I heard a voice shout from behind me. I turned to see Teddy coming towards me. Potter seemed to gape as he came up with a big smile on his face.  
>"You know this…girl?" Potter managed to stutter out, glancing from me to him and back to me.<br>"No shit," Teddy answered, "She's my little cousin…" He trailed off when he saw Potter and I exchanging death glares. I suddenly had this big idea, one that might make Potter ending up with a broken nose.  
>"Cousin," I started to whine as I grabbed hold of Teddy's arm. Potter seemed to glare at me, as he slowly realised what my plan was. Teddy looked at me and his expression softened.<br>"Potter," I continued, pointing at him, "nearly assaulted me. I was just minding my own business and he jumped on me and started hitting on me."  
>"Woah," Potter snapped at me, his eyes like brilliant emeralds, "Aren't you forgetting .."<br>"James," Teddy said, his voice as cold as ice, "is that true?"

Potter opened his mouth but I bet him to it, "Of course. I decided to tell me since you are my favourite cousin."  
>Teddy sent James a glare that could probably kill Voldemort if he was here. "We will deal with this soon James. Your mother will hear about you harassing younger women." And, with that, he dragged me off to a compartment.<br>"Taylor! I will not forget this!" was the last thing I heard before I disappeared into the carriage.

**A/N THOUGHTS? REVIEW PLEASEEEEEE ｉ ａｌｓｏ ｈａｖｅ ａｎ ａｃｃｏｕｎｔ ｏｎ ｈａｒｒｙｐｏｔｔｅｒ ｆａｎｆｉｃｔｉｏｎ ａｎｄ ｉｔ ｉｓ ｕｎｄｅｒ ｔｈｅ ｓａｍｅ ｎａｍｅ ：ＤＤＤ**


	2. Potter

**A/N Why, hello fellow readers :D Since, I had a weird dream, I actually have thought of some of the main plot ^^ BEWARE! In my story, Bellatrix has not died. You need to know this or the story will go a bit…topsy-turvy…. Anyway, please review and review and review and…I think you get my drift. Oh yeah..and sorry for not updating for ages and ages and ages..I have had heaps and heaps on….^^**

**Hi this is Summer-Days288 (view my account!). I am the author's friend. Yay me! K thx bai NEVILLE!**

**(Sorry about that .)**

"JAMES SIRIUS POTTER!" I screeched, storming into the Gryffindor common room. "WHAT IN THE NAME OF MERLIN'S UNDERWEAR ARE _THESE _DOING IN MY ROOM!?" Ah yes, a normal day at Hogwarts. The sun is shining, the birds are singing and James Potter has pissed me off yet again.

I actually thought that today would be okay. It was Saturday for Merlin's sake! But, no…he had to ruin it….again.

Potter emerged from his room, hair ruffled and eyes bored. Merlin, how can he look so good when…wait, why am I thinking this? It is absolutely not possible that I, Kaylee Taylor, girl who despises James Potter, thought that.

"What?" he mutters, running his hand through his already perfect, tousled hair. But, I can see from the glint in his eyes that he had planned this from the beginning.  
>"What do you think I am talking about?" I hissed at him, "I wake up this morning to find rats everywhere in my room!"<br>Potter gave me an innocent look on his smug face as he replied, "How did you know that it was me?"

I gave a sour smile and answered, "Well, I don't think that any normal rat would have "J.P is awesome" on its back. Just remember that I will not forget about this." And with that, I stormed out of the room.

"It couldn't have been that bad," Rose Weasley said as we made our way down to the Great Hall.  
>"Oh trust me Rose," I growled, stomping to the Gryffindor table and placing myself next to Lily Potter, "It was worse than worse."<p>

As Rose was sitting down, someone knocked her (ahem, meaning literally pushed her), making her go sprawling to the ground. I stood up, ready to pounce on the offender and my mood worsened as I saw who it was. "Oh," drawled a familiar voice, "Sorry about that Weasley. Though I don't understand why I have to apologise to people like you, the dirt of this world." I felt ready to murder (yep, yet again) as I saw the famous Scorpius Malfoy standing near our table with the equally famous Albus Potter.  
>"Watch your mouth Malfoy or I will rip your head off," Rose snarled and I was shocked to see her standing up, face as red as her hair. Something must be going on; Rose hardly ever lost her cool.<br>Malfoy shrugged, his grey-blue eyes with no emotion, "I would like to see when that day comes," and he goes off. He freaking goes off. What a wimp if you ask me.

I decided to turn onto Albus. Hey, he was friends with that idiot and he was conveniently there; bonus!  
>"How in all of Merlin can you be friends with that git?" I fumed. Al just gave me a look that clearly replied: I-was-put-into-slytherin-and-he-was-also-in-that-house-and-we-went-off-like-a-bear-and-honey.<p>

"Forget it," I sighed, running a hand through my black hair, "There is no point trying to explain stuff about that git with you."  
>Albus suddenly leaned forward and whispered in my ear, "Don't judge a book by its cover," and then went off after Malfoy. He freaking went off after Malfoy…<p>

Walking back to the Gryffindor table, I noticed that my other best friends, Tate and Lauren, surrounding Rose, trying to calm her down but failing miserably. Oh that git Malfoy was certainly going to pay when 'that day comes'.

"Everyone please turn to Page 120 of your book to learn about…" Professor Flitwick drones on. I was ready to fall asleep. Don't mistake my ignorance, I wasn't failing this class; actually, I was one of the best after Malfoy and Rose, so I decided that I could take a little nap.  
>"Miss Taylor, what is the Aguamenti Charm?"<br>I swore under my breath at Flitwick interrupting my nap and answered, "Aguamenti is the charm that allows a jet of clear, pure water to come out of the castors wand. Perfect if you are up against dragons, or any type of fire."  
>"Well done Miss Taylor," Flitwick beamed, "Ten points to Gryffindor." Ha, I still had my touch.<p>

Suddenly, I noticed Potter (James, not Albus) mumbling to his friends and grinning. I narrowed my eyes. I didn't like it when he had that look. It usually meant mischief…with a capital 'M'. Don't misunderstand, I am not Miss Goody-Two shoes, but if I was up against Potter in a competition on who was the bigger trouble maker, I have a feeling that Potter would kick my ass….

That was when I heard that annoying voice (oh how annoying it was) shout out, "WATER FIGHT!" I swore under my breath again. Oh god, not again. Professor Flitwick would probably have another heart attack at this rate. I could hear him shouting, "POTTER! STOP THIS AT ONCE!" and "THE WHOLE PLACE IS GOING TO BE FLOODED SOON!"

I sighed, until I felt a jet of water hit me, drenching me all over. I growled, jumping up at once until I could see who the culprit was. Whoop-dee-do, guess who it was?

"POTTER!" I snarled. I seriously couldn't take this soon. It took all of my restraint to stop myself beating the hell out of that git. Suddenly, I saw a face zoom up towards me and a finger lifting up my chin, forcing me to stare into a pair of the greenest emerald eyes.

"Don't be a spoil sport Taylor," the twit with amazing green eyes scoffed. "Lighten up, we are in sixth year,"

I think it would be most appropriate if I say that I started seeing red. Lighten up? This was his idea of how to lighten up? Ha, how appropriate. To lighten up, in his dictionary, seems to mean to flood the whole classroom, or maybe even the whole level, which could result in flooding the whole school. Yep, what a lovely idea…

Shaking my face from his hand, I lifted up my wand and muttered a spell. All around me, I could hear people groaning about the 'fun' disappearing as the water evaporated. I turned at Potter and said coldly, "Well, surely you can find something more imaginative than throwing water bombs around the classroom. I swear that you great-grandfather did this when he was at Hogwarts. You should be good at inventing new things. I mean, your Harry Potter's son. Surely you will have to be as a good as him"

I smirked as I saw Potter's face turning that interesting shade of purple that is famous for. I knew I had hit a sore spot. Potter hated being compared to his father. And when I mean he hated it, he hated it.

"Watch it Taylor," he snarled, "maybe if you weren't such an ignorant little wretch that your father now never wants to visit you."

I hissed and stood up. "Flipendo." I muttered. Before Potter knew it, he was on the floor.

"Miss Taylor." I heard Mr. Flitwick's shocked voice but I was already out of the room.

Oh how I was going to regret it.

**So. Hai guys.**

**Tis a bit weird right now. I actually only found part of this chapter and finished writing it. So. I am posting it a year later. Which is awkward I guess haha.**

**But if anyone is still reading, I am most likely picking it up again. AFTER GOING ON A YEAR LONG HIATUS LOLOLOL.**

**ANYWAYS. THANKYOU FOR REVIEWING :DDDD**

**Xx DarkAngel3101**


End file.
